


Signora del tempo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Nami protagonista.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tra le rime di una canzone + Pg A invita pg B ad un incontro romantico, lavorare all’acquapark ha i suoi vantaggi  
> Prompt: Rufy/Nami: quando ci siamo conosciuti ero certa tu fossi un idiota  
> Note: Au!Modern

All’acquapark

Rufy si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla poltroncina di plastica con un lungo sospiro, calcandosi il cappello di paglia sulla testa.

“Certo che sembra un lavoro duro quello qui all’acquapark” disse Nami, nuotando fino al bordo della piscina. Lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto, sorridendogli.

Rufy ridacchiò.

“Ha i suoi vantaggi. Ad esempio ho potuto invitare te a un appuntamento qui” disse.

< … E vedermi in costume da bagno succinto, suppongo > pensò lei, piegando di lato il capo.

“Sai, non pensavo di piacerti” ammise.

Rufy fece una smorfia, sporgendo le labbra e gettò indietro la testa, assumendo un’aria pensierosa.

“Quando ci siamo conosciuti ero certo che tu fossi odiosa”. Alzò i piedi, facendo ondeggiare i sandali di legno che indossava. “Poi ti ho conosciuto meglio è ho capito che tu sei come un tesoro. Non bisogna soffermarsi sul baule fuori, ma sulle pietre preziose all’interno”.

Saltò in piedi e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei. “… E che il lungo e difficile viaggio per il tuo cuore è esso stesso parte dell’avventura”.

Nami arrossì.

“Io ti facevo un idiota, invece…”. Si sporse fino a sfiorare le labbra di lui con la sua bocca. “… Sei speciale”.

“Sono un pirata che vuole ottenere quel tesoro” rispose Rufy.

Si udì risuonare una canzone romantica estiva da uno degli altoparlanti del parco acquatico.

Rufy scivolò dentro la piscina e si sporse, prendendole la mano con la propria.

“Che ne dici di ballare?” propose.

Nami domandò: “In acqua?”.

“Si sa che l’amore nasce più facilmente tra le rime di una canzone” rispose lui.


	2. Lo faremo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Save Me (Skillet) ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqMxHctlRyo.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: - "Il mondo è pieno di sofferenze, ma è altrettanto pieno di persone che le hanno superate"

Lo faremo insieme

"Il mondo è pieno di sofferenze, ma è altrettanto pieno di persone che le hanno superate" disse Rufy, calcando il cappello di paglia sulla testa di Nami.

La ragazza alzò il capo su di lui, le lacrime le rigavano copiosamente il viso, teneva ancora in mano il pugnale con cui si era trafitta la spalla, il punto dove si trovava il tatuaggio era ricoperto di sangue.

"I-io... non ce la faccio da sola..." piagnucolò.

Rufy le alzò il viso con la mano. "Non ho mai detto che sei sola". Le fece un largo sorriso. "Io combatterò al tuo fianco e la supereremo insieme" la rassicurò.

[105].


End file.
